federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2383
This page chronicles posts #10642-10759 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2383. *CP - March, 2383 *CP - May, 2383 Cardassia Plots First Week Finally having the chance to propose, AVARIN INDUS speaks with SIYAL REMARA and sets up a date, wanting them to get married before she has the babies. Second Week Looking forward to her wedding, SIYAL REMARA visits with KOHSII VENIK at her dress shop. They are able to find a good material and a special design which incorporates some of Siyals traditional culture. QUESTA DAMAR hopes to make up for the mistakes her future version made by becoming closer with MERIK EVEK. She has dontated some money to the genetics department, as well as offering to take him to the Olympics later in the year. JAMES MUNROE receives a communication from KEIKO and told about her engagement to his father, as well as being invited up in May when his grandmother comes down. Third Week Arriving to JAMES MUNROE’s apartment, QUESTA DAMAR catches up with her soon to be son-in-law surprising him with a gift of the old Bern house for him and Cydja to live in! OZARA BRIK is out at the bars again when she runs into JARRAD REMARA. There is some tension between them and she debates if she should make good on it. En route from James’ apartment, QUESTA senses someone watching her and is prompted to investigate. Unknown to her, fCORAT DAMAR (2399) has also made his way back from the future and plans on confronting her. When he does, Questa is overrun with guilt for making him feel so badly, so they flee to the Summer House and are able to catch up ;)! Worried about his wife, the real CORAT DAMAR traces her transporter to the summer house only to find her nude in bed with a love note. Confronting QUESTA with cheating, she explains it was a future him and she was offering condolences. The next day, QUESTA is surprised to get a visit from OZARA and more surprised when the woman is seeking forgiveness. The old friends manage to make up, putting their past behind them. SIYAL REMARA is out doing some finishing touches on her wedding plans when she runs into JAMES. He explains they will be kinda related when everything is said and down, making the world seem more connected. Finally, AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL INDUS are married, celebrating their small ceremony afterwards with some lovin ;)! (April 20, 2383). Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to have some down time, KATRIONA NEBIRI (KATJE UHISE) is at a bar when she runs into YINTAR IOAN. She attempts to give him some advice on women in general, but he is too frustrated to take it to heart. AMITY LIU goes to see ALLYSAAN KNIGHT and BRYCE WREN to vent a little bit, and she is surprised when Bryce isn’t made at her, but understanding. Later, after a ‘feel better’ dinner/drinks, BRYCE and ALLYSAAN talk about his punishment which includes a months suspension from work, a black mark on his record and little chance of becoming a Captain. Once at home again and looking after the baby AMITY is surprised when YINTAR comes to her making peace, offering to finally not sleep with Ashley anymore. INDIA NESRIN and SIOMANE TARA are planning wedding stuff when India and SIOMANE POLREN set a date (June 7th) as their wedding day. KATAL and FARAN UNA return to Varnadas where he ends up staying the night, the two having a naughty time in the bed despite both knowing better. In the morning, KATAL and FARAN make plans to have lunch, but she is still hesitant to have him around the kids, lest it be confusing. AMITY arrives, not knowing who the man is, but puts her foot in her mouth upon realizing it was Una. Excited, AMITY tells YINTAR about the new host of Una, having to explaining Trills to him. But, the news isn’t so good to the Hebitian, warning her not to let him on the property. Second Week Making his way into the markets, YINTAR IOAN runs into the man he believes is FARAN UNA. The two get into a posturing match right away, but this time when the Hebitian fights – he loses! BRYCE WREN and AMITY IOAN have lunch together, talking about having a family dinner with her, Bryce, Ally and the kids before they make fun of a security officer monitoring their interactions. AMITY returns home to find YINTAR in a funk and she attempts to sooth his ego before he references her getting a cleansing after the baby so they can couple again. KATAL UNA then meets with FARAN and they discuss him, his past and their possible future. MARIAME ALMIN gets a surprise when her water breaks and TAHMOH ALMIN has to bring her to the hospital. With NOAH ALMIN in tow, he meets with KITAAN DHOW whose wife is also having her baby. Finally, DELANEY ALMIN is born, but not before Tahmoh faints! (April 11, 2383). Third Week Upset about Carill spending more time with the kids, FARAN UNA confronts KATAL UNA about wishing to see Cathasach’s children. She finally gives in, but warns about them knowing his true nature. UNA-KORAN JATAR and N’LANI UNA both greet him at the home and he helps put them to bed. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA wakes up and sees the new man, prompting her to see similarities in the speech used by her father and FARAN. She confronts him and they are able to bond with their secret. AMITY IOAN spends a quiet evening out with YINTAR IOAN and the couple are better able to discuss what is involved in a cleansing! CORBAN “LAKAR” MADDIX is on his big weekend escort job when he meets with ARSINOE SAVOI. They meet in her hotel and opt to go out to a very fancy dance place for dinner, dancing and discussions! Later on, CORBAN and ARSINOE get back to her place and Maddix makes good with his more then skilled bedtime play ;). Back home from the hospital, MARIAME ALMIN is enjoying her time with Delaney, as well as TAHMOH ALMIN’s fascination with the child. Finally putting NOAH ALMIN to bed, the couple are able to have some intimate time. Fourth Week Now cleansed, AMITY IOAN sets things up all nice for YINTAR IOAN and the two are able to have their first intimate encounter since the baby! KATAL UNA is kept up from the Ioan’s bliss and decides to seek out FARAN UNA. She speaks with him about their relationship some more and decides to stay the night. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Sad about her lack of pregnancy, KEIKO ISHIKAWA contacts BARBARA MUNROE to tell her her worries. Barb tells her not to worry about it and a baby will come eventually if they keep on trying. Second Week Getting together for lunch, ASHLEY MOSS and SHAWN MUNROE are able to chat about the outcome of his report about Amity and her time travel. She feels badly about the situation and lets it slip that she has a crush on the Hebitian King. That evening, SHAWN is working in his office when KEIKO ISHIKAWA comes in to talk to him about the baby situation. Not wishing to give up, Shawn takes this as a chance to propose – Keiko accepts. AMITY, wishing to apologise to SHAWN about using him to find Yintar, seeks him out. She is met with an attitude but she expects it, feeling better just getting it all off her chest. VIDIAL TARLICA and RAJA TARLICA are having lunch with JULIAN BASHIR. Vidial continues to break them up but it does work, but pushes them to leave for Trill and elope! YINTAR is finally on the station so ASHLEY takes her time to confront him about his situation. He is not pleased, however, and they get into a fight. Ashley stands her ground against his insults and their previous relationship seems to be over. Fourth Week New to DS9, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD speaks with MATTHEW HUNTER who offers him the first officer position to the station. Christopher is on the station, mainly for his wife Melissa who is going into a nanite clinical trial. T’POK is worried about his relationship with his wife Margianne, prompting him to speak with ANNALISE SAVOI in hopes of learning new insights. He learns that Margi just needs more understanding and consideration from his colder Vulcan ways. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Finally back in to mUniverse, mONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) arrives with 3 fleets of 60, 000 men to help in his mission of mining dilithium from mBetazed. Upon arrival, he speaks with GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and establish they still control the sector. Once settled in mONEL (ERON) and GHISLAIN have more indepth discussion about the state of things, as well as mMargianne, someone mOnel(Eron) is not yet ready to see. Fourth Week Finally conversing, mONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) meets with mMARGIANNE SAVOI as she serves him and tells him about her life. He apologises for getting her pregnant which seems to have crippled her so much. Trill Plots Third Week Now on Trill, JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR have finally eloped. They make their way back to their special honeymoon suite and spend their first evening working on marital bliss ;)! (April 17, 2383). Flashbacks Second Week April 04, 2383 On CORAT DAMAR’s birthday, QUESTA DAMAR prepares to give him a nice time out when he confronts her alone in their bedroom. One thing leads to another and they play a game of sexy interrogation, making a new baby. Fourth Week April, 3rd week, 2383 Relaxing in bed, CORBAN MADDIX and ARSINOE SAVOI are nearing the end of their weekend together, when the Zaldan convinces her to let loose more and go to a pub – not something was snooty as the usual haunts she frequents. #04 April, 2383 #04 April, 2383 #04 April, 2383